Cole
Cole (Android 46)'''is an cyborg created by Nicka, along with the fighting knowledge of Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr, to protect the Boxer and the Brief family. His fighting abilities were acknowledged by Whis and Beerus and was given permission to train along with Gokai, Jincade, Kryo and Ba'zz on Beerus's world. He has a crush on Gokira (who has a crush on Ba'zz) and tries to get her attention. ''Appearance'' Cole wears a variety of clothes including casual clothes. But when its time for battle he wears a Whis Symbol Battle-Suit made by Boxer to help him fight o his full potential. '''Personality He is nice to both humans and other animals, and proves to be a valuable ally to the Z Fighters in their battles Despite his peaceful and friendly nature, he retains a cold and distant attitude towards enemies since he is programmed to protect people. Android 46's sarcastic humor later becomes the most striking trait of her personality. Sometimes He is also shown to be very childlike for his age, often treating his training as nothing more than a game. Cole is very outdoorsy, and finds it hard to sit still due to his infamously hyperactive personality. Techniques, Abilities & Transformations # Super Electric Strike- After the user charges green energy in both of their hands, the user throws out their hands, launching two arcing electrical Ki Blasts at the opponent to inflict massive damage. # Endgame Disk- The user fires an swirling green Energy Disc that comes back to the user like a boomerang, before dissipating. # Photon Blitz- The user draws his hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. He then brings his hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. # Sonic Eclipse Ball- Cole places his hands forward and forms a sphere of deep black energy that has another gray sphere inside it that turns black in the center and has red electricity flowing around it. If he charges the attack for a few seconds, it seems to take on a decagon shape, but most commonly looks like a circle. Once he fires it, it leaves a shot black trail of energy behind before it hits the target, very easily causing a nuke-sized explosion that destroys everything caught in the explosion. # Built-in Scouter- A scouter embedded within the android's eyes (sensors) that can detect energy level and location. Unlike the regular scouters, however, it does not explode upon encountering too high a power level. Alternatively, it could be that the power sensors that Boxer built simply have a much higher threshold for power sensing, not necessarily that their measurements cannot hit a limit. # Android Bombs- Android bombs are self-destruct devices which are implanted in the chest areas. These devices can be triggered either by the android themselves, or via a remote control. # Solar Flare- The Solar Flare is performed by the user placing their hands close to the centre of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. This technique is defensive rather than offensive, and is mainly used as way to gain the upper hand, or in order to make hasty retreat, or to set up for a more complicated attack without fear of interruption. # Orbit Drive- The user charges at the opponent, elbows them in the chin, and punches them in the stomach. He then hook kicks them, and kicks them up into the air. Then, he flies up into the air and attacks the opponent with a punch to the face, another punch to gut, and a roundhouse kick to the jaw, knocking them further up into the air. Next, he flies up and appears above the opponent to backhand punch them down to the ground, forcing the opponent to land on their hands and knees to recover from the bone-crushing blows. # Special Beam Cannon- The move is performed by touching the index and middle fingers of one hand to the forehead and charging enough ki to attack. Its speed changes to the power level of the user performing the move. When ready, the fingers are extended forward, and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. One remains straight while the other coils around the straight beam. The resulting beam is quite powerful, drilling through most targets, and exploding on the ones it can't. # Hell's Flash- Cole lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes halves of each of his arms arm, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge, before Cole shouts "Hell Flash!!" while igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater. # Android Barrier: Capsule Corporation Androids have their own version of the Energy Shield known as the Android Barrier. The Android Barrier was first used by Android 46 (his is bluish-green in color) to block Leech's bolt strike. After his update, Cole retains his original barrier, but it also seems to gains the ability to absorb ki-based attacks (the barrier is invisible during this process), this is called the Absorption Barrier. Category:Z-Fighters Category:Good Category:Android Category:A-Squad Category:Males